1. Field
The present invention relates to a supercharger lubricating structure for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some internal combustion engines use a scroll-type supercharger to pressurize fresh air to pressure higher than ambient atmospheric pressure for supply. Some superchargers of this type are known to have a structure in which a needle bearing supporting a hub portion of a rotor can be disposed at the center of a shaft and lubricating oil can be supplied to the needle bearing.